The Ring Of Chaos
by Mike699
Summary: Percy is a son if Zeus, but Zues doesn't want anyone to find out about him so what does he do? He decides to kill the mother and his son. He doesn't exactly succeed as he soon finds out. Read as Percy discovers his true powers as he begins his fight against a new evil that could destroy everything.
1. Chapter 1

The Ring Of Chaos

Chapter 1: The Child

This is my first fan-fiction, so I'm just warning everyone that the story might not be very good yet but it'll get better as I begin to write more and I am always open to suggestions from anyone.

Zues's Pov:

Ugh how could I have let that slut get pregnant?! I am so stupid, if my brothers find out about this… I shuttered at the thought. I must not let anyone ever find out about this. I stopped to think about what to do because I realized in my worried state I was brewing up a storm the size of Manhattan! Quickly I dissipated the storm clouds and had a wonderful idea! I just simply need to kill the mother and kill the child in the process! I chuckled in delight as I practically sprinted to my temple to plan my ingenious idea.

3rd person pov:

There was a girl sitting alone in a chair crying. Why was she crying? She had been raped a while ago and she has found out that she is pregnant. Her mother and father had died just a few years ago and she has no family left.

"Why?" She sobs, "What have I done to deserve this?" She sobbed into her pillow on the chair wondering how she would deal with this. She was in her 3rd year of college to become a high school teacher of Greek Mythology. She had no money to have a child. She had no one to help her raise a baby, and how could she ever find a man that would stay with after they found out she was pregnant with a rapist's baby.

"Why?" She repeated sobbing. "Why is fate so cruel."

Just then she heard something. It sounded like a storm, but that was impossible. The weather has been sunny all day. Not a cloud in the sky. She wiped off her tears and slowly walked over to the window curious of what could be making that noise. Sure enough, gigantic thunderclouds were forming right before her eyes. Huge bolt of lightning were shooting across the sky and it seemed as if the sea was coming alive. Wave after huge wave raked against the beach and almost reaching the apartment building she was currently staying in next to the ocean. It looked as if the heavens themselves were fighting against the seas as the storm got bigger and bigger by the second. She was too shocked to move as she stood and watched the scene unfold before her. She had no time to run or dive out of the way as the biggest bolt of lightning she has ever seen launched itself straight at her window, straight at her. In the split second she had left she braced herself for the impact of the lightning. The bolt struck the apartment building completely obliterating it and leaving a crater in its place with hundreds of thousands of pieces of rubble inside.

Just as quick as it started, the storm suddenly stopped as if it was never there in the first place. Emergency vehicles poured into the area attempting to see just what happened in the massive explosion that appeared out of nowhere. Some were searching for survivors, some were attempting to figure out the cause of the explosion, while others were just standing wondering what the heck just happened.

"We got someone over here!" An emergency worker shouted over the massive crowd that was beginning to form. Many turned towards the shout and sprinted to see. Police officers arrived at the scene to see many people pulling boards and pieces of concrete trying to reach the lone survivor. They finally pulled enough off to get the lady out of the destroyed building and brought her out of the rubble and laid her down on a stretcher that was currently lying down on the ground.

"Who is she?" Yelled the police chief.

"Let me see here," said one of the medical workers, "It says here that this girls name is Sally Jackson."

A doctor came out of room 208 at a hospital near the site of the explosion with a puzzled look on his face. He thought to himself that this didn't any sense. This girl was pregnant and alone in her apartment and then it exploded as the result of a terrorist attack with hundreds of people inside. She was the only survivor, but not only that; she didn't have a single thing wrong with her. Even the baby was fine. As soon as she woke up, she would be fine to leave the hospital free of injury.

Just then the doctor heard a cry of pain from the room he called some nurses as he saw a wet spot on the bed… Her water broke and she was in labor! The nurses and doctor rushed in to get her prepped for her child. Later on as she was giving birth, Sally passed out cold. The doctor had to preform a C-section.

7 hours later….

"She… she's dead." Said the doctor, "Time of death 11:31."

"What are we going to do with the baby, doctor?" Asked a nurse.

"Well we are going to have to put him up for adoption. We don't know the father so it's the only thing we can do." Suggested the doctor as he looked at the newborn boy sleeping in his arms.

"Poor baby," The doctor whispered, "We did everything we could."

Thanks for reading! If you have anything to suggest please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ring Of Chaos

Chapter 2: The Fates

I hoped you liked the first chapter, now here is the second one, and please if I make any mistakes point them out to me.

Sally pov:

The next thing I knew after I saw the lightning I was in a strange room. There was no doors, no windows, and all the walls were gray.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud to myself.

I stayed here for a few minutes and then something started to happen. The scenery began to change from the gray room to a cave of some sorts. I tried walking out of the cave, but as I did I almost fell down a straight drop into a dark abyss. I decided it was better to go the other way. As I walked through the cave, I noticed that there were many paintings hung along the side of the cave.

I recognized the paintings as different points in Greek mythology from one of my classes I was taking at the university. There first was a picture of a remarkable attractive young lady that had flawless skin with a silver-ish tint to it. She had long, straight flowing black hair that traveled down past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She wasn't so skinny as to look unattractive, but she had a flat, toned stomach from what I could tell. She was wearing a tunic of sorts that gave the painting an old vibe. However, the most remarkable things about the painting were her eyes. Her eyes were a shiny black with a purple tint that seemed to radiate power from them, even through a painting. The eyes looked to have little constellations and stars twinkling throughout them. I think I remember hearing about this person before… Oh! This must be a paining of lady Chaos, the creator of everything! Not many of the professors at the university know much of anything about this far back in Greek Mythology. I wonder who painted it, for the painting is flawless, I cannot see a single imperfection anywhere on it.

The next painting is of many bright shining stars and planets. I can tell that all of these painting must tell a story. This one depicts the beauty of creation when Chaos started to make everything. The next one is a painting with forces of nature such as fire, storms, water, earth, electricity, light, and darkness. This must show how destructive nature was without a being to control it. The next picture is one that shows a number of beings with ropes tied around the elements as if trying to tame and control them. This one has to be Chaos creating the primordials to control all of the elements she had made.

The next picture I thought was odd. I did not recognize this one. It was a ring. The ring was pure black with designs of everything from ground to sky to the stars. There was a remarkable red gem in the ring that seemed to pulse with power. This ring seemed to be a really powerful one, although I've never heard of such a ring this far back. No professor of any kind has ever made a speech or presented an idea about something like this. I wonder what it does. Maybe it is supposed to have some sort of magical powers from Chaos or one of her creations. This is rather peculiar. I'll have to come back to it later.

The remaining pictures were of better-known parts of mythology. They were events such as the primordials creating life on the planet Earth, having children also known as the Titans. Then the Titans overthrew the Primordials and enslaving mankind in the process. There was also a painting of a woman leaving the Titans. It looked much like the first painting I saw of Chaos; only she looked much, much older in this one. Maybe this is why Chaos is talked much less of in Greek Mythology compared to the Gods. Next there were paintings of the well-known Titans having children, otherwise known as the Gods, and their leader, Kronos, eating the children after they were born.

After that one I became less interested as I have heard these tales many, many times. I eventually got to paintings of Achilles, Perseus, Orion, and many of the very well known people. I think Greeks often referred to them as demi-gods or half gods. I wonder why there are so many paintings here? Where did they come from? Soon I got to the end of what I know to be Greek Mythology when the Romans Defeated the Greeks. There was still more paintings after that, which intrigued me. The paintings now were of camps of these so-called "Demi-gods" and different quests that they did. I've never heard of any of this before. I wonder if even after the Greeks were defeated, they still kept on making up stories that did not get passed on like all of the other ones?

I saw a finally saw a light at the end of the Cave that I have spent so long looking at the paintings. I cautiously walked towards the light and I found an opening to a room with bright lights in it. There were three old ladies with yarn and scissors and they seemed to be knitting a hat.

"Wh..who are you?" I quietly asked.

"You know who we are sally. You studied us for quite a long time back in your sophomore year of collage." They all three spoke at once without even looking at me.

The only thing that I studied that year was…. The fates! But that can't be right, because the fates are not real as are none of the other Greek tales.

"You're….. You're not real." I said to them.

"That is where you are wrong mortal. You see we are very much alive and so are all of the other immortals from you're Greek mythology books." They all said looking straight at me this time, while they continued sowing the hat. It looked like they were almost done.

"So you are saying all the monsters, and Titans, and Gods, and Tales are all true?"

They simply just nodded their heads. Well I just got struck by lightning, and none of this makes sense, so… this is all probably true and messed up just like the rest of my life is.

"Wait why are you even telling me all of this?" I asked being curious.

"Your son. He is a demi-god. He is a son of Zues, Lord of the skies. Zues just tried to kill both you and his son because he made a pact with his brothers not to have any more kids after an… incident occurred. When he saw you, he could not take his eyes off of you and he just had to have you, and when you declined he got angry that a mortal would dare to refuse a god so he forced himself upon you." The middle lady explained.

"Both you and your son were about to die, but then something happened" The one on the left continued, "When we were about to cut your strings, our scissors broke. That means you were not to die yet. You're son is the one. Even without the ring he was able to absorb the powers of his father and then use his own to make an explosion around the both of you. He needs the ring to defeat the great evil that is coming.

The last on the right continued speaking for the sisters of fate.

"As a result of absorbs the power of Zues's very own master bolt, he no longer posses any powers of a child of Zues, or the scent of a demi-god, which attracts monsters to them the stronger their scent is."

She then pulls out the very same ring that I saw in the painting on the wall of the cave.

"You must give this to your son. It is the only way. The Ring Of Chaos…"

Then she hands me the ring and they warn me to give it to him again and again before they let me leave. The Room all of a sudden got very, very bright, so I shut my eyes before I went blind and when I opened them again I was in a hospital bed and I knew I was in labor by the excruciating pain I was suffering. Somehow I knew I was not going to make it to the end and see my baby, I knew I had to give my son the ring no matter what, and then I knew what I had to do. I looked at the ring, trying to convince myself that there is another way, but I knew what had to be done. So I did it. I swallowed the Ring of Chaos and everything went black.

Well here we are at the end of the chapter. Review and tell me what you liked, or didn't like, or give me suggestions for future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ring Of Chaos

Chapter 3: The Orphanage

The newborn baby soon was brought to the orphanage. A man from the hospital was carrying the young baby. The man sighed as he rang the doorbell to the orphanage. He looked up at the sign above the door and read it inside his head. It said "Aunt Hestia's Orphanage, All Are Welcome." The man waited a little longer before an older lady answered the door.

She had bright brown eyes with an orange tint to them. It looked as if there were flames dancing in her eyes. The flames looked peaceful and made the man full of hope.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked the lady.

"Well I'm from a nearby hospital and this baby was just born a week ago after the mother was in a terrorist attack and they both were fine, but complications occurred and the mother died. There is no father on record and the woman didn't have a single family member that could take care of him. So, we all decided to bring him here because we hear that you are the best orphanage in town and you really take care of the kids well." Explain the man.

"Well that's for sure." Said the woman, "We do our best at raising these poor orphans into becoming the best they can be as if they have a family of their own."

"By the way, my name is Hestia, I own this orphanage."

"It's very nice to meet you Hestia, I know that we've brought this child to the right place the moment I saw you. And my name is Kevin." The man said.

"It was very nice meeting you too Kevin. Now, before you leave please tell me this boy's name." The woman said with a warming smile.

"Well… you see the mother died without being able to talk to any of us… we were never able to pick a name for a child that isn't ours… We were actually hoping you would be able help us with that." Kevin said looking a little embarrassed.

"Well of course I can help, but I think that you should be the one who ultimately decides his name. After all, you are the one who brought him to my orphanage and you seem to like him very much Kevin. And besides you are the one who delivered him, son of Apollo."

"Was it really that easy to tell?" Kevin whined at Hestia.

"I knew you were coming before you rang the door bell actually. You see as gods we can do things like that." Hestia replied back to him with a smile. "And another thing, how did you know to bring him here, as only demigods are allowed to be raised here?"

Kevin was not sure how to reply, because he himself did not know. He just felt something was different about this one. He didn't have the feel of a demigod, but somehow he just knew that he belonged here. He wondered who his father was and why he had trouble of telling who it is.

"Well you are right Kevin. He does belong here, that much I can tell. As for the father, even I cannot tell. To me it feels as if he is part immortal, but I cannot sense any sort of power within him except for the percentage of his blood that is immortal. From what I can tell, he will develop much faster than any other boy his age." Hestia replied as if she just read his mind, "And for the record I just did read your mind."

(Six month old Percy)

Within the first month Hestia and Kevin came up with a name for the mysterious child. She decided that his name would be Perseus. Perseus, or Percy for short, grew quickly in the care of the orphanage. He never showed any signs of power from any god, but something did happen that was strange. The day after little Perseus was brought in a ring appeared on his finger. It was a magic ring, Hestia could tell. The ring would not come off at all. The ring grew steadily as the boy and his fingers grew. She felt like she has seen this ring before somewhere, but for the life of her she could not remember.

(Three year old Percy)

Artemis Pov

I've been rather bored today as the hunters and I are resting in a valley near a lake surrounded by trees. I haven't seen a single monster since we got here, so I have decided to go visit my favorite aunt at her orphanage.

"Zoe I'm going to be gone for a while, so you are in charge until I get back." I said to my lieutenant.

"Yes milady. I shall do my best." Zoe said to me with an excited look on her face.

I began to smile as I read her mind at all the things that she had been planning on doing with her sisters later tonight, but she could now do much sooner as she was in charge.

"Don't have to much fun now Zoe." I teased as Zoe closed her eyes and I flashed out.

I appeared in central park, not far from my destination. I could smell the pollution in the air, and I could hear the roaring traffic all around me. I crinkled my nose in disgust at the mortals. I would much rather be in nature surrounded by trees, grass and wildlife than such a busy city. Well aunt Hestia doesn't mind it so I can deal with it. I sighed as I began my walk to Hestia's orphanage. The only ones who can see it are those that have a connection to the Greek world such as gods, demigods, and mortal parents of demigods.

It was not long after I started my walk and I was already having problems with disgusting men trying to get their hands on me. Soon approached the 20th male that decided he would try to make his move on me, as soon as he looked at me I could already tell his intentions. I read his mind and found out he was planning on kidnapping me using a knife and rape me in his van behind a dumpster in a nearby alley. He sprang up from behind me as I passed him and held the knife up to my throat and threatened to kill me if I didn't let him have his way with me. I frowned at this and raised my foot and kicked him in the stomach to get him off of me. He fell down, but quickly got up and ran at me. I simply moved out of the way and used my right leg to trip him. Again the man fell down, but he got up a little more slowly this time and ran back at me again. I have had enough of this male I decided. As he got close to me I punched him in the stomach to make him lose his breath and then I kicked him in his crotch. As he bent over in pain I then kneed him in the face, effectively knocking him out. After my little show, the males got the idea that they shouldn't mess with me and they left me alone.

I then smiled as I got the most wondrous idea. I tied him up with some rope I summoned and flashed him to the hunters' location with a note that said he tried to kidnap and rape me and they could do as they pleased to him. I grinned to myself as I thought of what the girls would do once they found him.

Soon after, I arrived to Aunt Hestia's place. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my aunt to answer the door. Finally the door opened and it was not Hestia as I had expected. Instead it was a very small child with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He had fairly tan skin and wore a blue shirt with a pair of blue jeans with small holes in the knee.

I gave a big smile as I bent down and spoke to the toddler.

"Hello there little one. What is your name?" I asked him

"My name is Percy! I am three years old and my birthday was yesterday!" The child excitedly said to me with a very cute lisp. "What's your name?"

"It's very nice to meet you Percy. My name is Artemis." I said.

"That's a really pretty name…" He said shyly. "It's really pretty, just like you are!"

I laughed at the boy's remarks as he then ran away with a big blush on his face. I smiled as I walked throughout the halls of the orphanage that Hestia ran all by herself, trying to find her. Finally I came to a room with all of the kids sitting in a circle around Hestia as she told them all a story. I knew this one well. She was retelling the Trojan War. Now, this was a very bloody and deadly war, but the way she told it made it sound so much better. All of the kids were listening intently and were all very interested in the story.

"Alright kids, story time is over. Now you all know what comes next…" Hestia announced.

"Nap time!" All the kids shouted as they ran to get their mats to sleep on. By this time Hestia had finally noticed my presence, and walked over to me.

"What brings you here Artemis, I thought you would be with your hunters?" She asked me.

"Well actually it has been rather boring lately. We haven't seen any monsters in a while and I figured that I could spend some quality time with my favorite aunt!" I told her with a big smile. "I haven't seen you in a while and I thought it would be a nice time to visit."

"It's very nice to see you to Artemis. I'm glad you came. I was thinking, maybe you could help me out with something since you get out a lot more than I do and maybe you could find out some information about something for me." She told me.

I was thinking that of course I could help her find out whatever it is, after all she is a very busy woman and how hard could finding information be?

"Well, you see there is this young three year old here at the orphanage, and his name is Percy." Hestia told me as I remembered the kid that talked to me when I first got here. "I have no idea whose child he is, what kind of powers he has, and I can't even sense that he is a demigod. But he has to be a demigod because otherwise he would not have been able to enter and stay here at the orphanage. The only distinctive thing about him is that he has a ring on his finger that just appeared on him one day and it stays with him. It doesn't go away and it grows with him, just like any other body part."

This surely was peculiar. I have never heard of such a thing in my life as this, and I have lived for quite a long time. What sort of god or goddess can have children that do not have a scent? I will inquire about this later on Olympus.

"Of course I will help you Hestia. This does sound pretty strange. I have never heard of such a thing, and the next time I go to Olympus I shall ask my brother and a few others if they have any knowledge about this."

"Thank you so much Artemis. It is not a necessity that you get this to me as soon as possible, but try to find out sooner rather than later. If this child ends up someone important, I would like to protect him before anything can harm him." Hestia said to me.

"This has been quite a visit Aunt Hestia. I promise that I will look for answers about this child and this ring, but before I leave I must ask, can I see this child and his ring?" I asked my aunt.

"Well right now he is taking his nap, and he is in the other room. If he's sleeping I would be happy to show you the ring. It might prove useful to see what you are looking for before you look for it."

Later on that day

Ugh! I have been thinking and thinking and thinking all day. I cannot find a single reference to that ring no matter where I look. I know the ring looks familiar. I know I have seen it before. All of a sudden it dawns on me… I should talk to Athena. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, she is the smartest person I know and she should be able to offer some use to me. I stood up from my current spot on the ground of a quiet forest and flashed to Olympus, outside of Athena's temple. Quickly, I ran up to the door and knocked. I thought to myself that if anyone knew what this ring is, it would be Athena.

I was dragged away from my thoughts as the door opened to reveal Athena in her casual clothes.

"What would you be doing here Artemis? I wasn't expecting to see you here." Athena asked me with surprise.

"Well I am here because I require some information on something that I cannot find anything about and I thought that you might be able to help me out a little bit." I explained.

"I will see what I can do. Come on in, you can sit on the couch and then we can talk about this and I'll see if I know anything about this or if I have any books that talk about this." She said to me as she let me in.

I walked into her temple and in the first room there was some chairs, a table, and a couch in the middle of the room. I sat down on the couch and Athena sat down across from me at one of the chairs. I then proceeded to explain to her what I had experienced today and what I wanted to know. I explained the ring and how it looked familiar and I gave her a description of it. Athena quickly jumped out of her seat and ran into another room. I just sat there wondering where she went when she came running back into the room with a big book.

She quickly flipped the book open to a page that had a picture on it.

"Is this the ring that you saw on that boy?" She asked me.

I looked at the picture and it was exactly the same as the ring that was on the boy. I nodded to her and she gasped. She showed me the description of the ring and all I could do was stare with my mouth wide open in shock.

The Ring Of Fate. Also known as the Ring Of Chaos. This ring was made by Chaos herself and is said to hold the power to defy fate itself. The ring was lost many ages ago when lady Chaos fled from the new world controlled by the Titans when Kronos killed his father taking control of the world. Upon leaving, she announced a prophecy:

"When the world is at war, with new enemies on the rise, a hero shall answer the call. With the Ring Of Fate at his side, he must face the challenges set before him. In the end he will ultimately fail and the world shall fall.

This is the end of the the third chapter, and please make sure to inform me of any mistakes and feel free to make any suggestions by reviewing.


End file.
